La La Land: A Whole New World
by Flayrith
Summary: In Hollywood, Seb and Mia aren't the only ones chasing their dreams. And not everyone's wish is to be an actor or musician. Among the fools who dream are those with wishes of directing or designing; of styling or stunts; of wardrobe or writing...
1. Chapter 1

"...and that's when it's revealed _this_ isn't a bear at all, but a _wolf_ dressed in bears' clothing..."

"How are the bears dressed?"

"The bears aren't dressed in this one – they could be if you wanted them to – the wolf is wearing a costume that makes him look like a bear. It's a metaphor."

"Their clothing's a metaphor?"

'No, the wolfs' disguise. It's setting up the next book in the franchise, with Red Riding Hood and the Wolf and Grandma. See, the bears could warn Grandma _before_ the wolf arrives, so when Red is introduced shes not just an innocent little girl but the forgotten daughter of a King...there's rival kingdoms, and only one girl has the key to peace...the bear _used_ to be an honored member of one kingdom – he was an entertainer at court, I could work up a backstory where the bear didn't fit in at home, wanted to see the world, met a traveling jester, maybe joined a circus... But when the King was assassinated, the bear was captured and escaped, now he has to bring all the other storybook characters together to save the kingdom...It's all part of the same world but the Bear protagonist is tying it all together. It's _Grimms Fairy Tales_ meets _The Magnificent Seven_."

Carlo Falsetrope (pronounced 'fells-troope'. It's British.) couldn't believe this was the ninth time in eleven months he'd met with studio brass to pitch his concept. He knew the drill, by now: Announce yourself at reception, who directs you to an office never lower than the fourth floor. Hope no one else is in the elevator as you want to straighten your tie and check your fly; even though you just did that before entering the building. As you step out of the elevator, another desk where you repeat the 'announcement-and-directions' process and are told to sit as it will be 'just be a minute'. Many awards, posters and photos of smiling screen stars in the reception area as reminders of worship at the cult of celebrity; although over the months Carlo had noticed many of the photos had been replaced with newer, more currently popular stars, reminders that in the land where everything is worshiped, nothing is valued. Following a half-hour or so of waiting, you're directed to an office where a secretary (who more often than not seems surprised at your arrival) checks the schedule and offers you a chair. This time you're asked if you'd like a bottle of water so you know you're getting closer to someone with enough influence to budget for waiting-room-refreshments. At some point within the next ten to forty minutes an assistant arrives to conduct you to the person(s) actually scheduled for the meeting. You don't know what to do with your bottle of water - should you leave it here, for the secretary to deal with – or take it with you? Which is more rude? _What if I hadn't drunk it all? If I waste water, in the middle of a drought_ (LA is always in the middle of a drought) _will that influence their decision on my project?_ Swig down the last of the water and pray your bladder will hold until the end of the meeting. Enter the office: A large picture window with shades kept closed; high-fashion furniture designed for status, not comfort; and, for leaders in the business of creativity, usually the most constrained, uninspired and impotent use of space. Actually, within the sequence of months Carlo had been to these meetings, the series of producers, directors, show-runners, and other deal-makers had, themselves, all began to look alike.

One of the suits leaned forward with a degree of interest; or at least of recognition.

"Like that Ogre series but with bears? Universal did well with those. Brought in big numbers. A lot of it had to do with the voice talent, I think."

"And a couple of spin-offs, but I think those ended up doing better on Video", interjected the suit lounging on a sofa in the corner. Carlo wasn't certain who made the decisions, and who was just sitting in under the illusion of importance.

"Not exactly like that, but I see your connection..." Carlo added.

"We don't want to do anything like that." said the first suit. "We think Ogres have run their course."

"This isn't an _ogre_ ; it's a _bear_." Carlo knew he'd lost them. Probably when they started comparing potential box office based only on what _had_ been produced, and not on any story that _could_ be successful.

"Large, gruff, furry. Same thing. I don't think you have what we're looking for right now. But thanks for coming in. Pam at reception can validate your parking."

* * *

When Carlo arrived back at is apartment – he'd made good time this afternoon, about twenty miles from the studio to home in just over forty-five minutes – he took off his suit jacket and collapsed on his sofa, the only surface in the living area not covered with papers, books, rejected scripts of his own and produced works he was studying; and realized he had about a half hour or so before he needed to start out to that party in the Hills. Just young would-be actors and other film-types, but 'be and be seen', you know. Within a few minutes he'd drifted off to sleep; which quickly became an extended dream of the many different meetings, set-ups and premises he'd taken his original idea to in the past few months:

 _Uncle ursus:_ Carlo's original 'Fourth Bear' concept that tells the Goldilocks story from the point of view of the bears. There may have been a fourth bear – we don't know. Maybe a visiting uncle? What's his story? Does he still live in the forest, or he's just dropped by on his way somewhere else? Maybe he's on the run and looking for a hide-out? Why? – does he have a mysterious past? Possibilities are endless. So many questions to address. Create a lot of buzz. Could be a franchise. So far every exec Carlo had talked with couldn't:

A: See how the lead would accept a role that required him to remain in a bear suit without ever revealing his face; or

B: Justify massive CGI costs that would blow the budget.

 _Four (paws) for Freedom_ : War scenario with a bear that's been trained to infiltrate and destroy enemy positions, but is now suffering from PTSD; and his companion / trainer who's recovering from the death of his former partner who was lost on a recent mission. Plus the trainer is recently divorced and has two adopted special-needs children. At first the man / bear team don't trust each other, but through a series of close-calls, personal introspection, and a growing connection between the children and the bear, the partners find that together, the two are more effective than either one alone; and through the power of love, the four create a non- traditional family based not on how the world judges them, but on who they are on the _inside_.

Before the concept was even under serious consideration, PETA notified the studio they would in no way agree to allowing a bear on set with live explosives. Particularly around children.

 _Come'onna Pine House:_ Sitcom featuring a family-owned Italian restaurant, set in a tiny town at the edge of a forest and where the head chef is...a bear! And the family isn't Italian, but newly- arrived-to-America immigrants not from Italy, but a city of an entirely different ethnicity – so they don't know anything about Italian food OR 'small town' living, so it's up to the bear (and his three friends) to both cook the food and help the humans adapt to their new 'out-of-place' home – all while not letting the customers, or townsfolk, know bears are running the kitchen...and providing valuable life lessons! Wacky results ensue.

In every meeting, feedback seemed to be centered around 'who would go to a restaurant where the cook's a bear? Wouldn't there be hairs in the food?'

 _Wasn't a problem for rats_ , Carlo thought.

 _The Bearverly Hillbearies:_ When an elderly animal-lover dies, he donates 30 acres of prime real- estate to the local zoo under the condition the zoo must keep and maintain, not sell, the land. Zoo decides to use the property as an animal nursery and hospital; among the the first animals to arrive are four baby bears. Lots of possibilities for comedy when neighbors who have never set foot outside of a city and are more accustomed to wild _parties_ than wild- _life_ realize who's moved into the neighborhood; and heart-wrenching drama when the audience is caught in a life-and-death struggle with sick / injured animals who may, or may not, survive to the next episode. _Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman_ meets _Wild Kingdom._

Feedback was the idea is too derivative; and after pitching the concept to three producers, Carlo received a Cease and Desist Order from CBS.

 _Fairly Bear:_ A little different than the direction Carlo had originally intended, but in this one the 'bear' is a young, undercover (human) woman investigator who is forced to go out on her own because none of the three men she worked with believed she could do the job. Her name? Fairly Beare. _She's_ not a bear, but she has a pet bear that she takes everywhere on a leash – and her trademark MO? She sets the _BeareTrap_. Possibility for PG-rated innuendo with double- entendre of bear/bare.

There's been some interest, but studio lawyers always question the insurance necessary to maintain a bear on-set, and the whole _'Beare_ ' name wouldn't make sense without an actual bear _._

 _Case File: H.A.I.R.Y.:_ Harry was a normal guy until one day, he woke up to find he'd been turned into a bear! At least that's what he sees – to his wife, two children, and everyone else he's still a man, but he stumbles through life with, in his mind, the body of a bear. Psychological suspense drama – what secret is Harry hiding that has convoluted his mind to think he's a forest creature – or has he been chosen to fulfill a purpose only he can achieve? And who can help him find his true self...and uncover his hidden destiny? In the style of Wes Anderson, but unexpected twists of Hitchcock.

This one looked promising. Yahoo had been discussing launching new on-demand options - _Yahoo Instant Personal Entertainment Service_ (YIPES) – and at one point they'd even had a meeting with Marjorie to discuss contracts. Until corporate changes at Yahoo and new management wanted to take things a 'different way'.

* * *

When the phone rang Carlo noticed he'd been asleep for less than fifteen minutes.

"Carlo? It's Marge."

Marjorie Michelson, Carlos' agent. Always in there pitching, unlike some reps who you don't hear from unless you call them. Sometimes Carlo thought _he_ was letting _her_ down.

"How'd it go?"

"No go", Carlo replied sleepily; but it didn't matter as he'd had this conversation many times before. If he wasn't fully awake for the first few seconds he could just answer on auto-pilot.

"What did they say?"

"Not what they're looking for. Seemed to think it had something to do with ogres."

"Ogres?" Marjorie confusedly replied.

"Yeah, somehow the conversation got onto established properties and by then I'd lost them."

"Sorry. Maybe next time. Give you any encouragement – different approach, maybe take things another way, get you another meeting?"

"No, I don't think they see the potential. I mean, seeing everything from the perspective of the bears? What's not to like? Even Mia says there's not much she can do..."

"That's right, you know Mia Dolan, don't you?"

"Oh, we go way back. Well, my friend Tracy introduced us at a party a couple years ago, but she was stoked about the whole 'Fourth Bear' concept. We still talk."

Still talks to _Tracy_ , Carlo meant. The closest he'd got to Mia was at an awards ceremony last year when she was waiting to be escorted toward the front of the house and Carlo was standing in line to have his ticket checked. Still gave him a few minutes of face-time with her, though.

"And she can't get you a meeting?"

"She's mostly doing RomComs and Musical Drama. Different offices."

"Didn't you have a treatment where the bear falls in love with the girl?"

"Yeah, ' _My Den or Yours?_ '. But Mia doesn't think audiences are ready for a bear / girl romance."

"Disney did OK with ' _Beast_ '.", Marge answered.

"He was a Prince all along. Not the same thing."

"So", Marge changed the subject, "I've been following up on a project that's come across my desk from Japan..."

"Japan?" This caught Carlo by surprise. He wasn't even certain they _had_ bears in Japan.

"Yes, Kobotumi Studios. Been around for decades, but not well-known. Most of the commercial work in Japan has been done by their three largest studios. Kobotumi has worked on mostly educational, corporate films. ' _We All Work Together in Happiness_ ' and things like that. Now they want to move into entertainment, develop their own properties."

"Hmm" Carlo considered. "Yeah, tell them at Kobayashi..."

"Kobotumi"

" _Kobotumi_ , I'll be happy to talk with them about...what do they want to talk to me about?"

Marge hesitated, releasing a less-than-encouraging sigh. "They said they're looking for a 'traditional meaning conveyed through the fresh Western concept'. Not exactly certain what that means. You know, Carlo, the Japanese market expects certain standards..."

"Sure, I could pitch them the fourth bear. Already been to every other studio in town, and taken the original idea into so many different directions I'm sure there's something the Japanese might like. About the only thing left is to make the bear a a grizzled ex-cop whose team – the other three bears - were killed and now he has a grudge...hey, _Grizzled_ , that's not bad..."

"Maybe it's time to drop the four bears, Carlo. Move on to something else. How about dragons? Dragons are hot, now. Or cats. Always a market for cats."

"Bears are versatile. Easy to anthropomorphize. Can be both cuddly and frightening. Consistent. You always know where a bear stands. Cats and dragons, you never know what side they're on. And bears are the same size as humans so no question about where they get their clothes. All those ducks and mice and rabbits in coats and hats, and _we never know where those clothes come from_. Kinda creepy. Besides, I've already got a treatment and outline of the other story..."

"Yeah, the Western with the bear who makes clothing that solves peoples problems? Weren't people talking about that at one point...?", Marjorie continued, patiently.

" _ThreadBear_ " Carlo responds with enthusiasm. "Enchanted bear and his three traveling companions journey among America's western frontier weaving magical clothing that _unravels_ the problems of people he encounters along the way. See how his _creating_ clothes, is a counterpoint to _unraveling_ the problems..."

"Yeah, that's fine. We set up a couple of meetings on that. Whatever happened with those?"

"Fell through. Maybe I shouldn't have pitched it as ' _Route 66_ meets _Quantum Leap_ meets _The Magicians_ '. Disney said it was too Dreamworks and Dreamworks said they already had an itinerant bear. I pointed out that's a panda in ancient China, but no-go.

"Maybe a little too ' _Kung-fu_ -ey'" Marge replied. "I'll set up the meeting and get back to you. Anything on your schedule I should be aware of?"

"Anything on my schedule", Carlo answered; "you probably already know about."

* * *

Carlo studied the contents of his closet. Hollywood is a casual town and most of the clothing he owned was a combination of: Non-threatening colors; short sleeves; unstructured collars; Dockers; and shoes with no laces. He reached for his one business suit – dark blue with subtle maroon pinstripes - and was sorry he'd had the pants on each of his casual jacket-and-slacks outfits cut down into shorts. It made sense at the time – most of the 'meetings' in LA start out as brief conversations at pool parties or meet-and-greets, and it's important to fit in. You never know when there might be someone in the crowd. Since moving to Southern California from his hometown of Mudsplatt, New Hampshire (pronounced 'Mauds -platte'. It's British.), his wardrobe wasn't the only thing he'd had to update.

In the two weeks between her scheduling the meeting with Kobotumi; and the actual meeting; Marjorie had reminded him – more than once – that Japanese business practices are more formal and they hold to a level of professionalism in all industries, creative enterprises notwithstanding. So on her 'encouragement', Carlo had decided to approach this more as a job interview than a pitch session.

"Kobotumi's set up a temporary office suite while they explore opportunities. I texted you the address – get it?"

Carlo checked his phone for Marge's message. "Yeah, right here. Hmm, that's an expensive part of town."

"Yes, Carlo – _it is_. Just a few lower-level executives and staff officed there now, but if there's something they are really interested in some of the decision-makers fly in from Tokyo. But everyone you meet probably files a report, so remember, in this situation being on your best behavior isn't just polite – it's _required._ And frankly, there's not many more places we can go in LA, as long as you insist on sticking to your bears. I don't want to say this is one of your last chances, but..."

"I get it, Marge" Carlo confirmed. "When they meet me, those Kobotumi execs won't even know what to say."

"I hope you mean that in a good way.", she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Before he had even approached the receptionist's podium, the young, pretty Japanese girl looked up and said: "Mr. _False...Falls..._?" Recognizing she was becoming flustered and uncomfortable, Carlo offered: "Fells-troope'. It's British."

"Ahh!" replied the receptionist, with a deep bow. " _Felts-troupe_. Kobotumi is honored. Please be seated. Mr. Takagowa and the committee will see you in only a few moments."

Returning the receptionists bow as best as he could remember seeing that action performed in the movies, Carlo was thinking _Sure_ , _I know the drill. No elevator. Glad I checked everything before I came in._

The seating area was tastefully furnished with finely-crafted wood and leather chairs set into small groups around tables of pebbled glass tops on rough stone pedestals. Between each grouping were carefully-arranged plants and, along one wall between the entrance doors and receptionist podium, a rock garden with statue of a crane. The only image on the wall was the Kobotumi corporate logo – a stylized version of the name with the 'K'; 'b'; and two 'o's' forming an old-style movie projector from which the remaining letters extended outward in a cone, as a film being projected.

Carlo had just made himself comfortable; in his experience he'd be sitting here at least thirty minutes; when to his left a door opened, revealing another young Japanese woman as attractive as the receptionist, carrying a small tray. Approaching Carlo, she bowed; lifted the lid of the small container on the tray; and with a pair of tongs removed a steam-warmed washcloth, presenting it to Carlo. Not quite certain what this indicated; if the staff of Kobotumi had concerns of diseases being brought in from outside (he'd seen both young and old wearing filtering masks for just this purpose), he unfolded the towel and swabbed it along his hands and face, returning it to a small dish the young woman provided. She then, again with tongs, lifted and offered to Carlo a dry washcloth which he used to dry his hands, replacing it to the same small dish. Without a word, the young woman bowed and returned back through the door.

Almost immediately a third woman, even more striking than the other two, emerged carrying another tray. On this, Carlo noted as she arrived, was a tiny container of water – as small as the 'airline' liquor bottles people seem to love; a small ceramic cup; two mints on a decorative oval plate; a single flower stem set in a miniature glass vase; and yet another towel, folded into a pyramid, sitting on a plate of its own. Setting the tray on the nearest table, the young woman bowed; opened and poured the water into the cup (there was just enough to fill the container; not a drop more or less); offering him the filled cup and, as soon as he had drunk the small amount, handing him the napkin which he dabbed across his lips before placing it back on its small plate which she was holding in anticipation. She then presented the plate holding the two mints to Carlo who took them both, at which point the young woman replaced the dish to the tray, bowed, and retraced her steps.

Carlo hadn't even finished his mints and had to swallow one still almost whole when to his right a door opened and a young Japanese man exited, extending his hand toward Carlo.

" _Falsetrope-sama_ , I am Eijirō Tamura. If you prefer, you may call me ' _Dave_ '. It is an honor." He then bowed. It's a wonder the Japanese don't have more lower-back problems, Carlo considered.

"Please, follow me", Enhero...Eniro... _Dave_ continued. "We have been anticipating your arrival."

Within a few steps, Carlo found himself within the doorway of a room containing an oblong table in polished black; actually, an _egg-shaped_ table, rounded to the back, tapering forward to a more pointed angle which was roughly directed toward the oversized windows framing a walled garden. At the base of the table; the bottom of the egg; sat an older man distinguished by the feathering of white in his hair. Behind him sat, to one side, a young woman with notepad and digital recorder; at his other side was a man, similar in age to Carlo, attentively sitting toward the edge of his chair. To the left of Mr Distinguished and proceeding clockwise, Carlo noted:

\- A middle aged man with a striped necktie;

\- A middle aged man with a solid necktie;

\- An empty chair (now toward the point of the egg);

\- Another empty chair;

\- A man, younger than Carlo, throwing caution to the wind by wearing a necktie which included a _pattern_.

'Dave' closed the meeting-room door, stepped forward and gestured with an open palm toward those sitting at the table. " _Falsetrope-sama_ , please make the introduction of ('Dave' proceeded to indicate from the base of the table continuing clockwise): _Bochou no Takagowa_ ; _kachou no Matsuda_ ; _kachou no Chiba_ ; and _douryou no Kubo_. _Douryou no Kubo_ requests for him you apply the name ' _Sonny_ '. As each man was introduced, he succinctly nodded from his upper body in what appeared to be the seated version of a bow. Carlo noticed the young man and woman either didn't require, or warrant, an introduction.

At the same instant 'Dave' introduced the man who for some reason wanted to be called 'Sonny', he leapt to his feet and in two strides was standing, after a quick bow, with hand extended in front of Carlo.

"Four Bear!" _Kubo_ ; uh, _Sonny_ cried out with more enthusiasm than would be expected; and more than Carlo had received from any meeting he'd been to in a year. Or, _ever_.

Carlo reached out to accept Sonny's handshake which he gratefully welcomed in a uncertain grip; but to reinforce his enthusiasm, Sonny grabbed Carlo's wrist with his left hand and pumped the handshake two times to be certain.

"Please excuse _douryou no Kubo_ ", Dave offered apologetically. "He is filled with much excitement about working on this project; and has not before been in the United States."

"Sure, uh, no problem" answered Carlo, extracting himself from the handshake and taking the seat Dave had indicated. After scanning the room and its occupants to see all was in order, Dave himself sat in the last remaining chair, to Carlos' left.

"So", Carlo began. "I understand you're as stoked about bears as I am?"

The young man behind Mr. Distinguished – who Carlo now knew as ' _Bochou no Takagowa_ '; softly uttered a brief sentence, in Japanese, beside the older mans ear. The only word Carlo recognized was 'stoked'. Takagowa did not reply, nor even acknowledge that he had been spoken to. The young woman dutifully wrote on her pad.

"Please excuse, _Falsetrope-sama_ " Dave interjected apologetically. "It is custom for he holding the position of highest honor to first speak. However as _bochou no Takagowa_ is less skilled in English and wishes to rely on his translator only for non-important information, he has, for this meeting, transferred the responsibility to _kachou no Matsuda_ and _kachou no Chiba"._ As Dave concluded, he again gestured toward the two men he'd just named.

Carlo already felt like he'd made a mistake that might end the meeting right there. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know. First time meeting with the Japanese, and you know..."

 _Kachou no Matsuda_ shot Carlo a look that conveyed either anger or pity. "Mr Falstrope; is use of that title permissible?"

 _Uh, sure_. _That's my name_. Carlo replied: "Yes."

"Very good. Please to use as my name _Mr Matsuda_ ; and my co-director _Mr Chiba_. It will produce a more pleasant conversation with less need for formality."

 _Seems pretty formal to me_ , Carlo considered.

"Kobotumi Film has, for many generation, produced film of highest quality for industrial, technical, and educational presentation. General Manager Takagowa-san is, in fact, the grand-nephew of one of the founders of our company. Kobotumi has now determined there is great opportunity in film for entertainment; precisely, film which conveys the cultural and fabled history of Japan in a colorful manner; story which many of the current generation no longer hold honor." Mr Matsuda looked toward Mr Chiba who nodded in agreement. General Manager Takagowa listened to his translator with no reaction. The young woman dutifully wrote on her pad.

"Kobotumi has determined that you are well-schooled in _yōkai_ and respectful of its many forms. We are honored." All those around the table, including the translator, bowed at the upper body. The young woman continued to dutifully write on her pad.

"Mr Falstrope", spoke Mr Chiba; "We find great joy in your concept of Bear spirit as _yōkai_ to be both revered and feared. It is bear who some believe can guide men who are lost, or destroy men who deceive. We have great interest in character to serve as guide to stories of _yōkai_ and Japanese culture to modern generation. Please tell how your character of 'Four Bear' would serve for our purpose."

Carlo couldn't remember any concepts he'd come up with that had anything to do with bears as spirits, or who could guide or destroy men. Or even what a 'yōkai' was. But apparently these men were aware of some of his work (how, Carlo couldn't imagine – maybe treatments passed from one producer to the other, he thought. Better than being passed directly to the wastebasket); but he was here and they were interested, so he'd do his best. He glanced toward Dave anticipating some signal to speak. Almost on cue, Dave gestured with an open palm.

" _Mr Matsuda_ ; _Mr Chiba_ " Carlo began, looking toward the two men; bending into a slight bow while trying to rotate his upper body to acknowledge everyone (and receiving nothing in response other than a zealous smile from Sonny); "I've..." - taking a deep breath - "...always wondered why in every story we're supposed to believe only what we're told. Cinderella and a glass slipper? – you can't walk, let alone _dance_ in glass shoes. Uncomfortable and dangerous. Red Riding Hood and a wolf? Only one animal in the entire forest that can speak, and he's out to get Red and her grandmother? What's his problem? Snow White? – don't even know where to begin. So I asked myself, what about those three bears and the little girl. There's a lot we don't know. There could have been a fourth bear, and..." Carlo struggled to think of a concept that would in some way satisfy the 'history and culture of Japan' angle. And to allow the translator a few moments to catch up conveying his interpretation of the pitch to Mr Takagowa, who was listening with no reaction.

"...so why not, and I'm just throwing out ideas here, what if the _Fourth Bear_ is actually the Spirit of ancestral Japan, traveling in the form of a bear, searching for humans who have the compassion and honor to see beyond his wild and dangerous appearance, and the wisdom to be open to the teachings of culture and history? Maybe in the past there had been three other spirits who appeared in the form of bears – because throughout the world bears are recognized and symbolic – but each time those bears had been ignored, or maybe even killed, dishonoring the Spirits and their message. So now it's the responsibility of our _Fourth Bear_ , within the world of colorful fable; to guide man back to an understanding of the stories of a people; of a nation; meanings which serve to enlighten the most observant, humble, and respectful of men. Something like..." Carlo hesitated, trying to think of existing properties he could combine and compare. But nothing came to mind. "Something like _nothing's that ever been done before_. What do ya' think?"

Around the table men shifted in their chairs to better gauge each others understanding. Mr Matsuda and Mr Chiba looked toward each other and nodded; Dave looked toward Sonny; Sonnys head swiveled between Carlo and the other four men, his smile saying all he couldn't (probably because he didn't speak English). In their final gesture, each of the men patiently looked toward Takagowa, who remained sitting with no reaction as his interpreter completed the translation and moved back into his position slightly behind, and to the side, of the General Manager. At his other side, the young woman continued to dutifully write on her pad.

"Mr Falstrope", General Manager Takagowa began, "with great expectation has Kobotumi Film desired to hear your story of Four Bear. Your work when brought to attention of Kobotumi Film was received with much enthusiasm. We find the image of Four Bear to be filled with much honor."

Carlo braced for questions; criticism; or indifference. But the only response was the generous amount of head-nods and smiles he received from Mr Matsuda; Mr Chiba; Sonny; Dave; the translator; and even the young woman who had momentarily set aside her notepad. General Manager Takagowa remained sitting with no further reaction.

As Dave rose from his chair, gesturing first toward Carlo; then toward the door; Carlo stood to leave, briefly hesitating to bow in response to the seated-bows generated by his departure. As he exited the room the only feedback Carlo could later report to Marjorie was the vigorous discussion in Japanese he heard as the door closed behind him. He wasn't sure they understood everything; they seemed to think 'Four Bear' was a fleshed-out character rather than a concept; and their complete lack of any follow-up questions or feedback meant Carlo had no chance to expand upon or define his pitch. Maybe something to do with the translation. But at least they had been considerate enough to maintain a polite amount of interest.

* * *

When the phone rang Carlo noticed he'd been asleep for less than fifteen minutes. He'd just come back from one of those 80's themed parties that are all the rage. If he'd known the 80's would be so popular now, he would have paid more attention to the stories about how 'Totally Righteous' that decade was.

"Carlo? It's Marge."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Carlo answered, somewhat sleepily.

"I've got something that's come across my desk from Japan..."

"Japan?" Carlo replied, suddenly awake.

"From Kobotumi", Marge continued. "It's a contract for what they're calling: ' _Four Bear: The Spirit of Japan descends from the forest as Historical Guide to Man and Defender of Culture.'_ Maybe it will be better in translation. Anyway, the offer is Head Writer and World Development for three seasons of an animated series; thirteen twenty-three minute shows per season; with hour-long bookends at each season..."

"Uh... _huh_ ", Carlo heard himself say.

"...and option to extend. Plus conceptual development for a feature animated film to follow along the same ' _Four Bear_ ' lines..."

" _UhHuh"_

"...and first-rights for a potential theme park partnership featuring ' _Four Bear Cultural Village_ '."

" _UH-HUH_."

"Uh-huh?" Marjorie repeated. Is that all you have to say?"

"Wow." Carlo blurted out in surprise. "I thought the meeting went well, but I had no idea..."

"I'd say the meeting went _very_ well. Congratulations. We'll go over the paperwork, and have to meet with Kobotumi a couple more times, but for now, you need to celebrate. But take it easy; it seems the entire cultural history of Japan is locked in your brain, somewhere."

" _Wow._ " Carlo mumbled in bewilderment.

"Oh, and there's two notes clipped to the contract. One's on Kobotumi stationary; from the office of a 'Mr Takagowa'. He writes: ' _It is with great expectation of a happy partnership. Please accept our deepest consideration and respect_."

Carlo thought the last time someone said something that nice to him, it was probably his mother.

"This other one", Marge continued, "is...kinda odd. It's from a notepad with cartoon characters printed around the edges. It says: ' _I am humble in enthusiasm by the joy that awaits us_.' It's just signed 'Sonny.' Do you know what that's supposed to mean? Is it something I should be aware of? Something I might need to confirm or deny?"

"What?...Oh, no, that's just the show-runner. Very excited about the project. Doesn't speak English. Nothing to it. Just lost in translation."

* * *

Carlo hoped his carry on would fit in the overhead. He'd heard of all the airlines, JAL was among the most accommodating, but he'd never been abroad and didn't know what personal space he might have on the plane. Or even in what section he'd be sitting. Other than a couple of trips to Tijuana (that he'd rather forget), he'd never been outside the US. But Kobotumi said they needed him for three months, or more, of development, revisions, and world-building...and as they were paying for the flight...and a furnished apartment ...in addition to his contractual agreements...Carlo was... _stoked._

Exiting the cab that had left him off at LAX International Terminal, he approached the ticket counter and handed his paperwork to the attractive young woman wearing the JAL uniform.

"Mr...False..." she began, looking at his ticket.

 _Fells-troope_ , Carlo prepared to interject.

" _FELLS-troope"_ the attendant corrected. Is that British? I see we have you in Executive Business Class to Tokyo. We wish you the most pleasant and rewarding journey."

* * *

 _The...End?_


End file.
